


The Summoning

by BDWC



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Getting a lot more than she bargained for, Just wait until the clergy gets involved, M/M, One hell of a party, The 80s were a weird time okay, Who doesn't like Satanic orgies?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDWC/pseuds/BDWC
Summary: The lost prodigal son, Papa Nihil, has been found. Before Sister Imperator can go to a party and claim him, she must first summon his royal court of Nameless Ghouls. Despite being hellish creatures bound by the Church they have ideas of their own on what to do to the good Sister.





	The Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of who knows how many. Just trying my hand at this. Never written band fanfic before but I am Ghost trash, so...

Sister Imperator knelt in the Chapel of Ritual, the cold marble of the floor biting into her knees. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and she was naked apart from a silver grucifix pendant nestled between her breasts. She was chanting and had been chanting for several hours. The chapel stunk of incense and candle wax and sweat. This spell was hard to cast and harder still to live through but she had been given her orders from Above (or should that be Below?). Find the lost scion of the Church, assemble the Cardinal Sins, and bring back their gospel to the unsuspecting world.

Her shoulders and knees ached and her throat was dry and growing hoarse. She kept chanting, arms held out before her, palms up. The Seers of the Church claimed they had found the lost heir and she would meet him soon at a party. Everything had to be ready for that night. The King would need his Court. She kept chanting until her voice finally broke. She lost an infernal word and the candles suddenly went out as if a strong wind had blown through the chapel. Before her on the dais, a fog began to form. She began to hear strange sounds; guitar feedback and snare drums and inhuman harmonies.

The fog broke and a silver horned mask appeared, stepping out of the smoke. Six more came after him, all wearing the same mask. They were all naked apart from the mask. Two were women-shaped and they clung to each other, hands caressing and lingering. One of the male-shaped ghouls glared at the more curvaceous woman. He was terrifyingly thin and he glared like she had stolen some of his matter when they all took corporeal form.

Sister Imperator gasped at them and suddenly they all turned to her. The thinnest ghoul tilted his head as he looked at her, the movement full of controlled menace. She felt her heart pound in her chest like a rabbit caught in a snare. His gaze held her, trapped. She had known summoning these nameless ghouls was important for the Church but she had never imagined they'd be quite like this. The thin ghoul apparently liked what he saw, if his lower anatomy was anything to go by. Sister Imperator was suddenly, desperately aware of her own nakedness.

The thin ghoul stepped down from the dais, movements slow and controlled. Sister Imperator shivered, chilled all over. Well, not ALL over. A heat grew between her legs as she watched him, torn between fear and a sudden, strange new desire. He took her still outstretched arms and pulled her to her feet, grabbing her ass as her numb legs tried to buckle. He watched as her skin flushed and her eyes went wide. She felt his cock poking her belly, hard like steel but soft like silk. She could feel his bones under his feverishly hot skin. Considering how slender he was he must have forced matter into his cock when he was formed, there was no way something so skinny could have a member that big. His expression under the mask was unreadable but she could have sworn he grinned at her. He tossed her over his sharp, bony shoulder and brought her onto the dais with the others, dropping her onto the floor. The Ghouls circled her like lions on the Savannah circle a wounded gazelle and she looked up into their shinning, imperious masks. This was not mentioned in the books but she was not complaining.

Oh, the things she did for the Church...


End file.
